


it is bliss

by assassins_heir (lykxxn)



Series: Assassin's Heir-verse [not canon!] [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Heir, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Original Work
Genre: Daemons, F/M, Patronus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykxxn/pseuds/assassins_heir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cristina casts her first Patronus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it is bliss

She can't do it, not at first. She thinks about her family at first; the pear trees and her papa's strudel. She thinks about her mama's singing and walking through the square. But not even wisps come out of her wand.

"A Patronus," says  _he_ , "is the freedom to do whatever you want. It is walking, unsupervised, through the churchyard, smelling the grass and listening to the crisp autumn leaves crunch underneath your feet. It is being alone at last, reading the names on the graves and wondering about people; wondering who they were and wanting to touch their dæmon coin but not daring to. It is listening to your footsteps echo as you walk through the church, pull away your scarf and sit down. There is nobody there but you, your dæmon, and the priest and his dæmon. It is quiet, and it is bliss."

And a shiny, silver fox bounds out from her wand. Cesare smiles at her, knowingly.

"It's him?" he asks, but it's a rhetorical question.

She nods, even though she doesn't need to. It's always been him.


End file.
